martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Corpsemancer
The Corpsemancer was a demonic path martial artist from the Asura Divine Kingdom. Ranked 330 in the Destiny Decree. He had an extremely cruel disposition, and was known for being a dangerous devil that could kill without batting an eye. Demonic path martial artists either walked the slaughter path or the sexual path. As for this Corpsemancer, he specifically trained in the ghosts and corpse puppets of the slaughter path. This is where his nickname had come from. What he cultivated were the corpse puppet techniques and Yin Corpse Laws of the demonic path; he was an incomparably abnormal existence that gave everyone headaches. When Corpsemancer had become ranked on the Destiny Decree he had only been at the fourth stage of Life Destruction, and that was all because of the strangeness of this cultivation method. Hired by Heavencraft Xiao & Heavencraft Yun to take care of Lin Ming & Heavencraft Xiaoxiao. Appearance A skinny, skeletal old man who wore a cruel and sadistic expression. His face was full of pins as if he had been stitched from pieces of human skin. His dark ghostly green eyes were like a rabid wolf, and his entire body emitted a hostile, terrifying energy. Description It was known that Corpsemancer could kill anyone at any time. Whether they were friend or foe, everyone had to watch their backs behind him. Moreover, he often used bodies, and even live people in his corpse puppet experiments. He was a notorious and infamous individual who had murdered countless innocents. Moreover, his methods of killing were inhumane and grotesque. Babies, children, young girls, pregnant women, the elderly, these were all the Corpsemancer’s favorite subjects. He especially liked to flay the skin off beautiful virgins and use them to complete his puppets. After being experimented on, those subjects of his would experience a fate worse than death. When Corpsemancer chased down martial artists, many of them chose to commit suicide when they lost all hope of escaping any further. Otherwise, if they fell into his hands then they would have to linger at the border of life for several months, staring helplessly as their own skin, eyes, hands, feet, and everything else was slowly cut and stripped off. This sort of pain and despair could be imagined. Complete Body With a loud shout, Corpsemancer’s skinny skeletal body began emitting loud crackling sounds. The white cloth that bound his body like a mummy ripped apart and a pair of blood-red wings unfurled. After the wings stretched out they were more than 10 feet long; they appeared like the wings of a giant bat. At the same time, scales began to appear all over Corpsemancer’s face. His arms lengthened and his claws became even larger, a chillingly cold light shining from them. This was his all-out state. A high level puppet master’s greatest strength lay in their own bodies. This was because their bodies made the best puppets. Once their skeletons and meridians were modified beyond all recognition, their defensive power would far surpass a general martial artist’s. To be invulnerable themselves and also be able to coordinate three or four puppets together, a powerful martial artist would have an extreme headache if they bumped into a formidable puppet master. Puppets Gargoyle * It was a massive demon puppet, there were two great wings on its back and its entire body was wreathed in thick, dark blue muscles that were as solid as rock. It was a giant demon puppet that he personally crafted. It wielded a 15 foot axe that could turn into a bola weapon. Giant Turtle * A black turtle used to shield attacks through its shell in any surprise situations. The black turtle could also spew black beams as a means of attack. The Bat It was a humanoid puppet that was wearing a set of armor made entirely of bone. Its body burned with dark green corpse fire; simply looking at the flickering flames caused one to feel a chill in their soul. This was considered as his strongest puppet yet. The bat puppet was refined from a Destiny Decree master that Corpsemancer had killed in order to be listed on the Destiny Decree himself. At the time, Corpsemancer’s strongest puppet had been cut down by that master, and completely destroyed. Thus, after Corpsemancer had killed the Destiny Decree master, he used his corpse as the foundation for an even stronger, more powerful puppet. And that was the bat puppet in front of them. By relying on this puppet, he’d managed to become the 330th ranked character of the Destiny Decree. Weapon Evil Hate Scythe * As the scythe appeared, a limitless amount of resentment and malice filled the air, as if countless ghosts were weeping and screaming around the scythe. This is the Evil Hate Scythe that Corpsemancer forged from countless suffering souls and lives. Every strike contains a near-endless amount of grudge and resentment; it can destroy a martial artist’s will. * Nether Strike - The black scythe seemed to emerge from space. It cut through space, carrying with it endless resentment and howls from mourning ghosts as it slashed towards Lin Ming. This attack hadn’t even arrived and yet its aura was so terrifying! Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Sky Spill Continent Category:Central Region Category:Destiny Decree Category:Life Destruction Category:Asura Divine Kingdom